


Yellow

by demonproofboi (commanderana)



Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series)
Genre: 420 words baby!! blaze it!, Drabble, F/F, based on a tumblr post that just screamed jelsey at me, its not in 1st person! that's just the quote from the post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderana/pseuds/demonproofboi
Summary: "she guessed my favorite color first try..."





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this textpost](https://demonproofboi.tumblr.com/post/172885693723/whoarei-she-guessed-my-favorite-color-first-try)

“Yeah, I just have a lot of red things,” Kelsey said as she ate. “Red is probably my favorite color.”

They were having lunch together, sat at Jen’s desk, because she had a lot of work to do and Kelsey decided to stay in the office with her. She had just grabbed a chair and sat down next to Jen, eating the takeout she had ordered for both of them and observing Jen’s monitor as she edited a Ladylike video. Despite this being the third day in a row this happened, the fact that she bought them takeout and just had lunch with her wherever Jen wanted to be warmed Jen’s heart enough for the heat to softly reach her cheeks.

“That’s cool,” Jen answered, finishing a mouthful of her food as she added Ladylike’s logo to the intro shot of the video. “I think my favorite color is...”

“No, no, wait!” Kelsey grabbed her arm and waved her own fork around. “Let me guess!”

Jen gave her an incredulous smile that was really just a grimace caused by how hard she was trying not to let her face show her absolute fondness for Kelsey because wow, that was just too endearing. As Kelsey looked at her excitedly, she finally managed to say a trembly, definitely not lovestruck (at least she hoped so) “Ok.”

Kelsey just stared at her for a minute, seeming to seriously consider her guess while stroking her nonexistent beard pensively. Then her face lit up and she yelled out “It’s yellow!” like she had just figured out the origin of the universe.

Jen laughed softly. “Why do you think so?”

“‘Cause you have a bright personality,” Kelsey answered, letting go of her arm and leaning smugly on the table, supporting her head on her hand. “And you’re spontaneous and fun. Yellow always reminds me of you.”

The warmth in Jen's heart came at full speed to her cheeks again, and she smiled sheepishly. 

“Did I get it right?” Kelsey asked, looking deep into her eyes.

And the truth is, Jen didn’t really have a favorite color. She always changed her answer when people asked, it wasn’t really something she put a lot of thought into. But as she looked at Kelsey, at her blonde hair and her bright smile, and thought about her cheerful attitude and her powerful confidence, she could only see yellow.

So she said, “Yes. I love yellow, Kelsey.” And the delighted laughter that followed was the best thing she had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank mer for telling me to keep trying to write!!
> 
> more jelsey to come, eventually


End file.
